Eternity
by Lavendel
Summary: Warum schien eine Ewigkeit so lang in ihrer Art,... aber doch so kurz in ihrer Zeit? Findet die Antwort hier. [One Shot Complete Vegeta Goku, ich kanns nicht lassen XD] Copyright: Alles Toriyamas Eigentum!


_Titel: Eternity_

_Teil: (Vollständig - Prolog & Epilog in einem XD)_

_Rating: U (unrated) - für alle Altersgruppen geeignet _

_Warnung: sap_

_Kommentar: Einfach so ein Zwischending zum Ausprobieren. Ich wollte wissen ob ich dieses Genre eventuell noch immer beherrsche XD _

_Pairing: Möhrchen & Prinzchen (wer sonst rofl)_

_2nd Author's Comment: Tjoah, wer hätte das gedacht, Lavendel meldet sich nach einer guten Zeit wieder. Wie schon oben erwähnt, das hier ist nichts weiter als ein Zwischending gewesen. Ich wollte lediglich ausprobieren ob ich das noch immer beherrsche, aber na ja... es macht mir noch recht großen Spaß Shonen-Ai/Yaoi Ficcis zu schreiben muahaha Ich wünsche allen recht viel Spaß bei der Geschichte, ist nicht besonders lang, also nicht wundern. Trotzdem, viel Spaß ;)_

_**Eternity **_

_You make myself complete…_

Die Vollkommenheit schien einer mächtigen Waffe gleich. Besonders wenn man dieses Gefühl mit einem anderen Wesen in Verbindung brachte. Und er schien vollkommen. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten sich so zu fühlen wie in diesem Moment, als er auf dieser einen Klippe stand und dem farbfrohen Horizont entgegen blickte. Er fühlte sich in jeglicher Hinsicht frei. Befreit von den jahrelangen sich selbst auferlegten Ketten, welche ihn immer wieder in einen tiefen Strudel zogen. Aber in einer Stunde der absoluten Verzweiflung erhörte man sein stilles Flehen und man befreite ihn von seinem Kummer. Dieser eine Augenblick veränderte sein Leben vollkommen…

_Amore don't you know… _

_Nothing can take you away from me…_

_My love, I want you so…_

Wie oft hatte er da gestanden und über diese bestimmten Zeilen nachgedacht. Wie viele Male wird er sich fragen, wie es wäre nur einen einzigen Moment das zuzulassen, was er fühlen möchte… nicht weil er es brauchte, sondern auch weil er es durfte…

„Hey…"

Son Goku lächelte und schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Der Wind wehte leichte Bahnen und strich ihm sanft die Stirnfransen aus seinem Gesicht. Diese Geste schien so unglaublich leicht und zärtlich, dass sich der Sayajin für einen Moment fragte ob er träumte… - aber seit damals schien alles wie ein Traum. Er lebte… _seinen Traum._

„Was machst du hier, Vegeta?", fragte er den Älteren ohne sich umzudrehen. Vegeta kam langsam auf Goku zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Auch er blickte dem Horizont entgegen. Streckte seinen Kopf gegen den Himmel um das mystische Farbenspiel zu genießen, welches sich ihm darbot. Jedes einzelne Molekül… jedes Detail auf diesem Planeten, einfach alles was lebte und sich bewegte schien perfekt und wundervoll wie es der Prinz noch nie wahrnehmen wollte. Und das erfüllte ihn mit einer bittersüßen Wärme, welche er bis dato noch nie empfunden hatte…

„Ich wollte wissen was du machst…"

„Mh…"

Mehr Worte brauchten die beiden nicht zu wechseln. Man konnte es kaum in Worte fassen, aber vor einiger Zeit, passierte etwas und das von einem Moment auf den anderen. Niemand wusste, warum oder weshalb das geschah. Genau so wenig war niemand darauf vorbereitet, dass man plötzlich die Welt mit völlig anderen Augen betrachten könnte…

„Es ist nicht möglich, nicht wahr!"

Goku blickte zu dem Prinzen. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er wünschte, er könnte es hinausschreien… er wünschte, er könnte es zeigen… er wünschte, er durfte es fühlen. Aber dem war leider nicht so. Niemand würde es verstehen oder gar akzeptieren…

„Das ist doch zum Kotzen! Niemand von uns beiden hätte gedacht, dass das je zu einem Faktum werden könnte, aber dem ist nun mal so! Und ich habe keine Lust mich länger zu verstecken, verstehst du das Kakarott!"

Son Goku seufzte. Er verstand sehr gut. „Natürlich, Vegeta. Aber…"

„Kein Aber! Ich fühle, dass in dieser Sache absolut kein Aber existieren darf! Was haben wir denn beide davon, wenn wir es stets leugnen?"

Der jüngere Sayajin machte einen Schritt auf den Prinzen zu… langsam, es schien als würde es in Zeitlupe laufen, beugte er sich vor und drückte dem älteren Sayajin einen zarten Kuss auf seine bebenden Lippen. Gokus Augen schienen warm und voller Zuversicht sowie Hoffnung. Beide wussten die Antwort auf diese Frage und als hätte es jemand geahnt, umarmten sie sich, klammerten sich aneinander…

„Wir haben die _Ewigkeit_.", sprach Goku liebevoll.

_Ewigkeit… so lang in ihrer Art, aber so unglaublich kurz in ihrer Zeit_, dachte sich der Prinz…

Niemand wusste wohin diese Geschichte führte. Ob die Suche je ein Ende finden würde. Aber eines war man sich dennoch sicher. Das Schicksal, schien es einmal geknüpft… - so würde es stets ein schweres sein, dieses je wieder zu brechen…

- Owari -

_P.s: Hinterlasst mir doch mal eure Zeichen hier, dafür kriegt ihr Schoki und Blümchen von mir, zwinka_

_Bis demnächst, _

_Lavendel_


End file.
